A game of cat anddog?
by XxBeautifulxDeadxX
Summary: a smut story i did for my frien for valentines day warning there will be smut and yaoi!If u dont like the gtfo and dont live a damn comment- -constructive commets are welcome tht doesnt mean be a dick! this is unedited so there are mistakes in spelling ts


Malik groaned as he looked in the had screwed up , that damned incompitant , magician!Malik rubed the cat ears paturding from his skull softly , sighing."Damnit , Artemis."he said under his breath and looked down at the fluffy tail whiping softly back and forth showing his aggrivation."I'mma kill that damned magician the moment i find him!"he hissed , and stomped out of the room in search of the black haird magician.

Spoting the strip of pink Malik stomped over"ARTEMIIIIIIIS!"The magician blinked"Oh darnit!I messed up again didnt i?"he said upon seeing malik's cat featurs"YOU THINK?"He snaped tail again flicking back and fourth in anger"NOw fix it!"He sighed"Well that's a problem."He said siting down"WHAT?"Malik yelled his rage flaring"I'll need time to make the potion if you could wait afew hours i'll have it ready."He said smiling nervously"Fine!But it better be ready!"Malik yelled and stomped off grubbling

Marik humed as he wondered aimlessly around the was another boreing day filled with boreing sighed hoping to play a prank on Artemis to get SOME stoped humming as he approched his targets room , peeking in he could see the magician working with a potion at his smirked and tiptoed to opened his mouth and yelled"BOO!"He said loudly causing artemis to yell and jump , the potion being thrown up and soaking marik with blue liquid."EW GROSS!"He said as it stained his sniffed his skin hoping the stuff didnt was to ingrossed in sniffing he didnt relieze the pointed dog ears and tail forming on his head and behind"Um...Marik."Artemis said blinking"What?"

"You uh , have a tail...and dog ears."He said erked and ran to the mirror and gasped at the newly formed ears and tail"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SHIT?"He yelled"Ummmmm would you be mad if i said it was a morphing potion?"MArik growled"What...the...hell?'he said"Well you see Ma-"

"I dont wanna know just...fix it."he said sighed"Give me a few hours."he grunted and walked off upset.

Malik was SO embarcessed about the extra...apandages that he had wraped himself in a cloak hoping the dark purple fabric would keep them sighed siting on a bench."Artemis better hurry with that potion."he pouted."Hurry with what potision?"Mahado asked from behind causing him to jump and eep lightly"A-ah Mahado!"he said looking up at the Artemis , who was a complete failure at magic , Mahado was the pharoe's best magic user."W-when did you get there?"he asked"Mmm just now anyway what were you saying somthing about a potion?"

"A-ah no!I said lotion!"He was way to embaressed about the problem he couldnt ask him for help."Well then i better be going!"he said and rushed off leaving a confussed Mahado his hast he wasn't paying attention to were he was going and ended up coming face to...ur chest with Marik causing the ladder to fall back"Ah.. Mar-raaaaaaaah?"He said seeing the dog growled"Shut up"he said"Let me guess Artemis?"Malik said"Yeah how'd you-?"Malik pulled the hood down to show off his cat ears."Ah i see."Marik said"Do you...gotta tail

to?"He asked lifting the cloak"AH!MARIK!"Malik eeped blushing when marik rubed the base of his taned , soft snickered and kept doing wriggled his cheeks a bright red.

MArik pushed him back a smirk plastered on his taned kissed him deeply , his hands finding the ties to the cloak and pulling them in moments malik was bare under MArik , who licked up his neck seductivly ,earning a moan from chuckled and stroked him slowly"Nn..Marik."He clung to Marik's body smirked as an idea crept into his mind he used his hands to tease his body and his tail to probe the inside of the young shoved it in force-fully earning a moan from the body under kissed MAlik , his toung sliding along his body waiting for him to grant him opened his mouth to explored his mouth with his sucked on it despretly wanting pulled back and pulled his tail out of malik's now streatched pushed in gasped as it went in.

His body was on every thrust Marik made Malik moaned was panting as he moved over Malik's small was close to his climax , as was went faster , his thrust becoming sporadic and ramed into him one final time before he came in moaned his name releasing on there pulled out and laid besides him wraped his arms around him and pulled him to his let sleep take them.

Malik groaned as he walked to his was soar from the other night not to mention had came to deliver Marik a message and had walked in on them , much to Malik's blushed at the least he was rid of those damned cat parts and Artemis did get in trouble with Mahado about mixing random potions togeather.

MAlik sighed sitting on his bed when arms wraped around him"Hey Marik."He said"Hello , beautiful."he said and nibbled his ear"Mmmm..."He said"what's wrong?"Malik asked"I miss the tail"Marik blushed"I do to."He said shyly , causing Marik to smirk"well then let us go see Artemis."He said and with that draged Malik out of the room in search of Artemis.

The End


End file.
